My Tangled Love Affair
by Mina And Mia
Summary: When one Senior is kept back, one Junior skips a grade, and one normal Senior all have the same classes, what will happen? TobiDei and SasoDei. Strong T. AU fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Naruto. I'll live, hopefully.**

Author's Notes: So this will be in Deidara's POV and it is AU. I am aiming to make this different then all the other school AU fics out there and if you have an idea to make the story better, feel free to tell me.

I sighed as I walked into my high school. It was just going to be another year of boring classes that will never help me in actual life. School never changed. It could be interesting, if you were a nerd.

I had friends, that was for sure. I've had girlfriends, but nothing seemed to hold my interest. I've thought of dropping out, but then my life would be even more pointless than before.

I worked my way to the main office, remembering that I hadn't even bothered to pick up my schedule. I was well known by the secretaries there, but not for bad reasons. Most of the time. I got in trouble a few times for when I had lost my temper, which was often. But this was a new school year and maybe things would be different. It wasn't likely though.

"Here." The main secretary handed me my schedule without me having to ask. I took it and left to my homeroom.

When I reached room 103 the first thing I heard was: "Hey! Dei!" I looked over to where the noise came from and saw my current girlfriend, Konan, waving at me. I sat down next to her.

"Hi un." I said, laying my head down on the desk. Konan blinked.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Dandy un." I said sarcastically, closing my eyes.

"What happened? Oh." Konan said, then realized what had happened last night.

-Flashback-

I was lying down on my bed with my face buried in the pillows trying to drown out all the sound coming from the other room. My parents were fighting again. It was only a matter of time before they officially became divorced. They had discussed it and the subject was the only thing they agreed on.

"Shut up un." I begged to no one, just wanting the noise to stop. It didn't.

I walked out of my room and out the backdoor without either one of my parents noticing. They never paid attention to me anymore, at least not when they were in the same house. If it was just me and my mom, or me and my dad, things would be fine. It was like we were a perfect family. But when they were anywhere near each other, the fighting would start, and it wouldn't cease until one of them left the household to go to a bar or someplace like it. I never followed them. Why would I want to know more of what occurs when my parents were angry at each other?

I felt the nice, cool night breeze blow over my face and I immediately calmed down. I wasn't calm enough to turn back into the house yet though, so I set off into town.

I looked around for an open store that would be a nice place to vent to myself and rest. The first thing I came across was a Walmart. I walked in and walked around the store, looking at pointless things. Things I would never buy.

It was when I accidently ran into some red head that I realized I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I apologized and continued walking, trying to be more observant this time.

I eventually walked out of the store and started back, reluctantly, to my house. I couldn't call it a home, for I never felt safe there. I always wanted to leave and never come back, but something always made me stay. It wasn't my parents, it was this feeling inside of me saying that things will change and work out better. I never believed the thought, but I always listened to it.

-End of the Flashback-

"I'm sorry Dei." Konan said.

"I'm used to it by now un." I said. I just wanted to sleep. I had lost a ton of sleep last night, for even when I got home the fighting and screaming continued, causing me to be restless.

I was almost asleep, when a bunch of whispering erupted. That was one thing I didn't get. People would whisper loudly so that everyone would hear them, completely destroying the actual point of a whisper.

"Shut up un." I said, trying to find the darkness that was sleep. It didn't come so I picked my head up to see what was going on. There was a red head with dark brown eyes that half the class was pointing at and whispering about. He looked like the guy I bumped into at Walmart, but it didn't really matter. You always saw people you knew or would come to see again at Walmart.

I tried to hear what people were saying, but there were so many different voices talking at once it was difficult to make out just one. Luckily, Konan saw my dilemma and helped me out.

"That's Akasuna no Sasori. He's supposed to be in college, but was held back due to his terrible grades. I heard that he always skipped school as well." She informed. I nodded, and then looked at what the rest of the class was obsessing over. It was some dude with orange sunglasses and brown hair. He didn't seem too special to me though.

Once again, Konan informed me on what was occurring. "That's Tobi. No one knows his last name and he always wears those sunglasses. He apparently skipped a grade, though with how he talks, no one understands why."

"Interesting un." I said, being sarcastic. I didn't really care about these two new people. The school had new students before. It had also had students that were held back and ones that skipped a grade. So what was all the hype about?

"Everyone thinks so." Konan said, not catching the sarcasm in my voice.

"But _why_ un?" I asked.

"They're cute." Konan said shrugging. I looked at them. I was a guy, how was a supposed to know that they were cute?

"So un?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you understand anything?" She asked. I glared at her. She sighed, but continued. "All the girls like them because they are cute. One is bad so there are the ones drawn to that. Then there is the 'Good Boy' that the other girls fall for. Then the boyfriends get jealous and talk about them as well." She explained.

"Sure… Whatever un." I said, blowing it off. "It's just because they're new to this group of people."

"Probably. Their popularity will lessen after like a week when they aren't interesting anymore." Konan said.

"How do you know all this un?" I asked.

"I'm a girl. It's my job to understand this stuff." She answered. I was about to say something, but the teacher started to call out names to take role and I decided to just be quiet. It would be a very long day.

Ending Notes: So that's the first chapter. I know it was a bit serious, but it will get more lighthearted. I promise. Let me know if you liked it! Please review!


End file.
